So Long, Our Child
by The Critic of FanFiction
Summary: Double-D has a priority to tell, but why did he wait to tell them at the height of the party. And now he finds himself alone and less than confident. Crap Summary. Story will be better. EddxMarie. R/R
1. Chapter 1

SO LONG, OUR CHILD

July 18, 2010

Eddward "Double-D" Antonucci slowly looked at his friends as the party was in full swing. The cake was in his honor, the bobbing for apples, the beer, the passed out people on the floor. Everyone was throwing Double-D the party of the year. Nazz and Kevin had even shown up. Ever since that tiff with Eddy's Bro. everyone had decreed that the Eds were no longer an issue.

Eddy ate up the attention, Ed saw it as a way to start dating May Kanker, and Double-D found other activities to occupy his mind. And it was the letter he had received that morning that led to the party. He knew he would have to tell everyone in the long run, so he wanted to wait till everyone was in a good mood, his fiancé Marie Kanker, didn't even know about it.

"Speech, speech, speech!" the teens had all started to yell. Jonny and Plank were passed out, Kevin and Nazz nodding in the corner, Jimmy and Sarah were watching. And Eddy and Ed were making out with their Kanker Girlfriends. Rolf was away.

Double-D straightened his hat and got on a soapbox of red solo cups and beer pong table. He then said, "Thank you for coming to my party, everyone. I can't tell you how happy I am to be here. I can't tell you how much the last few months have changed…and I can't tell you how much I will miss you all…"

Miss us? Everyone thought.

He looked at them and said, "My friends, this is a going-away party…I'm going away…"

"Where?" Marie asked, starting to cry. Eddy glared and Ed stared. Double-D then said, "I've been deployed…to the Iraq War…"

Everyone gulped, gasped, fainted or screamed.

2 hours later-

Double-D laid in bed with Marie. He looked around and then he said, "Marie…I'm sorry…I should've told you…but I figured to killed 11 birds with one stone…" 

Bad analogy…

"Double-D, I just worry about you…your going somewhere I can't…," she moaned and turned around to hold him close. They both sobbed and hurt…Double-D knew he was going in feet-first in this…

-The next day-

Double-D was at the troop airport. Eddy, Ed, and Marie had gone out to see him off. He looked at them, handing Marie his hat, revealing his flat-top hairstyle, and then he said, "I'll be back before you know it. I'm only serving 2 years and then we'll get married…" 

She hugged onto him and held him close. She sobbed, "Double-D, don't forget that I love you…forever…"

Eddy smiled and hugged him too, "Go get 'em sockhead," he said as he broke down too. And then Ed lifted them into a huge bear-group hug.

"Move out!" the red-faced Sergeant shouted off. Double-D pulled away from them, Marie reluctantly letting go of his hand, and he looked back at her. She cried and Eddy held her close. "I'll write to you every night!" Double-D yelled.

They boarded the plane and sat in their seats. Pvt. Kaminsky looked at his friend, PFC Antonucci (Double-D) and said, "Your lucky to have a girl like that."  
>"I know…"<p>

The flight lasted forever, and finally, in the heat and dryness, the sunlight and blazing frustration, mirages and bullets, massacres and death…Double-D found himself in Iraq…

"Well," Double-D said aloud, "I'm here."

Well, Double-D made it, question is…will he survive?

R/R and see what happens.


	2. The First Letter

Hey, the next few chapters will be letters that Double-D writes to Marie and vice-versa. It'll explain a bit of the background. And things will come to make sense. (Thank you **Bloodyravenheart13** for keeping me on my toes).

Dear Marie

It's quite here in Camp Brooks. Everyone seems to know something about battle except for me. Its not like I don't have combat experience…referring back to my days fighting off your demands for love and attention…they were quite humorous if my memory serves correctly. Remember the day I finally agreed to go with you on a date, and I discovered that you weren't the heartless siren I had always considered you for?

Forgive me, I forget at times that not everyone is as open with their words as I am. Perhaps in light of this war and the realization by me, Eddy and Ed that Jawbreakers aren't the meaning of life…I have grown cynical and misanthropic. I try to look towards the horizon every morning and evening, thinking of you with all my heart.

I doodle hearts with our names inside of them, I write you hundreds of thousands of poems and vignettes. I even go as far as to draw your face in the sand, but its not the same because your silky skin is pale white and your amorous hair is blue as the sky. I see the clouds and sky, I think of you. I see Powerade and a Styrofoam cup, I think of you; I see the blue water in a white toilet and I think of you. It's as though I've died and gone to a heated hell without you.

I knew it was a mistake, joining the war. I heard about the bonuses and incentives, plus my mother and father were military both, that's why I was always alone with them on a mission or overseas. I had my friends. And, eventually, I realized I had you. I long to hold you again, and see you in my arms. Your tongue, within my mouth, feeding me you love saliva.

I cannot tell you of the operations that go on here, but I can tell you that they aren't for the faint of heart. I don't think I will ever be the same after what I saw the other day. Bombs cause great destruction. And only the thought of you and my friends bring me peace of mind. And cure my injured soul.

I have to go, I will write you another letter tonight, and I will possibly write another after it, and another…I cannot stop myself.

I have been, and always will be yours…

Sincerely

PFC Eddward Antonucci

Well, what did you think? Looks like some rough shits going to be happening soon enough. Review and tell me what you think should happen next. I'm going for a slight _Dear John and Brothers _storyline. But I don't know. Hit me up and tell me.


	3. Marie's Letter

Dearest Double-D

I miss you first of all. I'm sorry that I haven't written you in a long time. It's just been difficult to talk to you. I wonder what exactly will happen when you come home. I cannot wait until you arrive home for your first leave.

Whenever I look at the pictures of us on my desk at work, I miss you even more. I can't wait to wrap my arms around you and kiss you deeply. It will be so perfect...if only for just a few days...and then you'll be leaving me. Why can't you request another base, why can't we get married and then everything will be better.

I will hold you at night and you will be able to find comfort in my arms and heart. I'm crying right now just telling you this...I wrote a poem for you.

Love in my heart;

A sweet and sour tart.

I love you with the best;

I love you more than the rest.

Whenever I think of you;

I feel so true.

Whenever I think of me;

I wonder what you see.

I'm am nobody;

Without my honey.

And you bring me love;

My sweetest dove.

I miss you most;

And I will say, at our toast.

For we loved each other forever;

Like the sun despite the weather.

Thank you for loving me;

For setting my heart free.

Thank you for everything;

For the love you always bring.

Love and trust to you eternally...

Sincerely

Marie Antonucci (someday)


End file.
